Mass Effect 3: Tears of War (Prologue)
by CaptBuck98
Summary: Tears of War is a tale of mystery and uncertainty. The crew of the Normandy is sent to recover lost technology and possibly a last chance at fighting the Reapers head on. But the mission is not what it seems, and more importantly, the opening of old wounds that could change the relationship of Commander Shepard and crew forever.


…_Come on Shep, don't be a wuss, go to the bar with me….my treat…_

…_. Oh let me guess, you don't want Parker and Laski to stare at your ass all night….. _

…_What do you think Jane… should we show these guys a good time or what…_

…_Dammit Shepard, we need to move, their pushing through from the east side, we got less than 5 before they push through…._

…_.What the hell are you doing Shepard…._

…_SHEPARD..._

Shepard gasped for air as she broke out from her deep sleep. Her head felt like it was bashed with a brick, her mouth lacked of moisture and taste. She began to lean forward towards the lounge table, rubbing her eyes and face with her palms. Sweat had saturated all over her forehead and cheeks, her mind spinning within her skull. She looked down at the table, staring at the data pads and the full glass next to them.

_Dam, I haven't even started and I feel like crap already…_

She thought to herself, still dizzy from the sudden wake up from her slumber. Her hand reached out for the glass that was on the table, bringing it close to her face. The cold from the glass became to rise up her arm, sending shivers through her body.

"Shepard?" A voice said from behind. Shepard's first instinct was to look behind herself, but her body felt numb and heavy, unable to adjust to look. She continued to stare blankly at the table, only to be interrupted by a warm clinging feeling around her body. The cold chilled feeling that had slivered down her spine became absent, her mouth slowly gabbed open with a joyful smile.

"I thought you had some calibrations to tend to?" She said as she grasped onto the foreign arm that was wrapped around her neck.

"Needed a break, you wouldn't believe how tiring it gets…not like our "calibrations"." Garrus answered. Shepard softly giggled under her breath. "…And I ran into Ash and Liara at the mess…said you bunkered down here to work on some reports, figured you needed a breather."

"Yeah…I think I could use one of those…let me go and get you a…" Shepard began to say in a clam flow, only to be halted by her turian companion's hand blocking her way.

"I think I can get my own drink Shepard…beside you…" he started to say, but became distracted by her face. Jane eyes' were bloodshot, her face was pale and lips were absent of color. He brushed his talons' tips across her cheek, dragging them along her face. "You okay…you look like hell?" She shrugged herself off, rubbing her face with the palms of her hand. "When's the last time you had a good nights rest?"

"When I was dead." She replied.

"Hmmm…that long ago." His voice rang with a bit of laughter.

"Haha…very funny, I think you've been talking to Joker too much, or not enough." She replied with a uneasy tone. Garrus' mandible flickered followed by a slight raise of his brow.

"But seriously Shepard…something bothering you…can I help?" he said while reaching around her body, pulling her towards him.

"Hmm…sorry, I don't think you could, it's just…" her voice fell faint as the words slid out from her lips. Another cold shiver ran down her spine, this time remaining for a brief moment. Her body froze and felt heavy, forcing her to fall against his side. She looked up at her turian, who was starring straight back at her. His hand rose up to her redden cheek, feeling the warmth from her body. "…when was the last time you were you?"

"What do mean?" Garrus asked, still firmly attached to her.

"You know, before all of this war and death, when things weren't as "complicated."" Confusion ran across the turian's face, unable to derive an answer for his lover.

"You mean before I meet you, when I was still a C-Sec officer…cause I can tell you it wasn't any better, granted I wasn't fighting gigantic sentient warships bent on destroying all life in the galaxy, but it was quite boring either way." He said. Shepard exhaled with a sigh, turning her face away from him, fiddling with the ends of her hair. "I'm sorry…guess I…I mean I don't…" his voice resonated with a tremble. The red hair that covered her flustered face parted away, revealing a sorrow filled expression.

"No, I should be the sorry one here, shouldn't have ask such a dumb question." She bowed her head between her legs once again in shame. Garrus quickly reacted to her motion, brushing up against her, forcing her face toward his.

"That's not true, nothing you have ever said has been stupid." Her face and body froze stiff in place, while her eyes wondered about the room. "What about you…when was the last time you were just…Shepard?" he said while wrapping his hands around hers. Shepard paused for bit, not knowing what to say. She looked up at her turian face, still awaiting her to answer.

"When I was little…Mother and I…every time we dock at a new port on whatever ship we were on, first thing we would do was look for the first desert parlor we could find by the markets." A small ripple of joy took form on her face, Garrus took notice on the spot, increasing his attention towards her story even more. "We would order a gallon or two of ice cream, take it back to the ship, and that night we would stay up late, watch some corny movies on the ExtraNet, and eat our treat."

"Sounds like you two were close." He said, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Yeah…my dad passed away when I was young, so it was just been the two of us." Her eyelids sunk softly down covering her ice cold blue eyes, lips barely holding still. "I miss her Garrus…I just wish I could have…" She fell on to her side, landing straight against Garrus, who once again froze at the sight of Shepard weeping within his arms.

"Hey…I'm sure she fine." He said while starting to brush the back of her head. A slight laugh could be heard from underneath his arms. As he looked down, he removed his arms and saw his cheerful lover smiling back at him. "…hmm…guess your feeling a bit better."

"Little bit…guess I owe you another one big guy…how many is that now?" she asked with a slight purr to her tone.

"Don't know…but I think I know how you can cash in on all that?"

"What do you have in mind?" Her voice faded out as she saw his brow plates twitch every so slight.

"Come here!" Garrus yelled softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. Shepard yelped at the feral action, grasping onto his thigh with her back still pinned against his chest. He nestled his chin against her shoulder, looking down at the blushing female.

"So that's it Garrus…or you…"she started to question him but stop short as she felt his hands grabbing her shoulder.

"Shh…how about you let me take over from here on out." He whispered into her ear sensually, still gripping tightly on her shoulders. Shepard closed her eyes and rested her head across his chest, slowly breathing. Garrus saw her relaxed state, he knew now was the time to act. His tips began to dig into her over shirt, crawling ever so softly towards her collar. Still spellbound in relaxation, Jane gave a soft moan as his talons slowly stroked her neck, making way down towards her shirt button. The first button quickly snapped off, allowing for more room for his fingers to work about. Garrus slowly pressed firmer as they crossed her upper chest and collar bone. The second button released as quickly as the last, this time reveling a small part of her cleavage with her dog tags snug on top. A second soft moan quickly followed the turian's actions. His cold palms send shivers throughout her body. His hands dug further down underneath her uniform, finding their way to her breasts.

"Hmm…copping a feel aren't we now…guess I've been teaching some bad things." Shepard hummed under her breath. Her cheeks redden and her breathing increased in pace as her body continue to be stimulated.

"Well…mmm…I've had some help." Garrus strengthen his grasp on her sensitive skin , pulsating every so often. Shepard quickly turned about, staring straight into Garrus eyes, with her chest still exposed and dog tags still loosely hanging.

"That so…then how about showing me some of that?" She demand in a gasping tone. Beads of sweat started to pour more frequently down her face and across her exposed breasts. But that did not stop her erotic motion, still covering as much as she could with each stroke of her lower half against his body. Shepard arched herself forward, bringing her lips to bare on his mouth, slipping her tongue into his oral opening. Wasn't too long before the turian meet half way with hers within his mouth, wrapping and twisting it everyway possible that he could find. Her lips still continued to rub and pat against his semi-scared face. Jane slowly back off, grinning profoundly and barely able to keep her breathing under control. Her legs and thighs leisurely walked back towards his knees, allowing more room for her to stretch herself against him. She pulled herself closer using his head and shoulders as a means to keep herself steady. Her fingers began stroking the back of his fringe, slowly…tenderly. Garrus responded with a hard purr at the back of his throat. Before Shepard could reciprocate the action, the turian quickly drew her warm unprotected body towards him. The side of his mandible brushed up against her chin, his tongue slipping out of his mouth, tracing down her neck. Her panted breath and high pitch moans began to intensify as the foreign tissue made its way down to her tender areas. A surge of ecstasy flowed through her body from the quick nipping motions on her breast. Her face lit up with pleasure, seeing her beloved teasing her body, not taking notice of anything, not even the mechanical sounds of the bulkhead doors opening.

"GARRUS!" she screamed out in a burst of sensual pleasure.

"Ah…so this is what you mean by work…" said a voice from the side. Both Shepard and Garrus froze in place, now aware of presences in the room. In unison, they both looked to the door and saw a chuckling James Vega and a anxious Samantha Traynor.

"What the hell Vega…didn't I say I needed to be alone." Jane scold at the Lieutenant, who was still barely able to keep a straight face.

"Yeah…you did , clearly you needed it…oh and for the recorded, I figured you be a bit bigger up there." Vega said as he continued to laugh in place, still with his arms crossed at his chest. Confusion ran across the Commander's face. She turned face and looked back at Garrus, who was already steadily hinting downward at her exposed skin. Her face flushed with frustration as she quickly clench her shirt ends together.

"Get a good look James, cause that the last time you'll see them." She responded with a bitter smirk.

"Sure did…wait…fuck, no…I didn't get a picture…could make a killing off of them…can you just let the girls out a bit longer Lola?" A sneer look begin to take form on her face. He quickly threw his hands up in defense, just incase she started to through objects.

"What are you even doing here, don't you have duties to attend to?"

"Yeah well…you know me." Vega replied. She shrugged off the hatred, taking notice of Traynor still unable to make eye contact, still covering her face with her hands.

"You okay Traynor…you look a little heated there."

"Uhh…no ma'am…I fine…I just…wow." She said. Shepard let out a soft sigh, then turned her attention back at Vega.

"So what was your plan there stud, get her drunk enough and make a move…hmm" she teased him.

'Yeah well…even if that was true…doubt it would work now, you already have her going hard anyhow." Vega said looking to his side. Traynor sharply turned her face, hiding her flushed checks from him.

"Fine…you two can have the deck, Garrus was just advising me on a few malfunctions with the main battery." She said, still holding her shirt together.

"Shepard…what the hell are you talking about, there's nothing wrong with the guns, I just had them cal…." Garrus began to say, till Shepard quickly jabbed him in his side with her elbow

"Yeah bud…I don't that was the calibration she was talking about." Chuckled Vega. Garrus paused for a second, looking back at Shepard, now seeing what she meant by it.

"Come on Garrus, lets leave the love bird to his fun." She said as she propped herself up from her stance over him. The turian quickly followed, with his hands already bound to her.

"Whatever Lola…I'll just let sanitation know that they have to serialize the compartment…again." James said while following Shepard out the door with his eyes. Before the sounds of the safely claps on the door could engaged, she turned around and starred straight at Vega.

"James…if you pull any kind of shit like that ever again…I've have you clean every last bit of the life support rafters." She said.

"But you already make me do them anyway." Vega countered. Wasn't long before Shepard lips arched into a smile.

"And you'll be wearing Ashley's "special" panties…and only the panties." Her smile grew even larger than before.

"Wait a tick…you wouldn't actually consider that…Lola come on." Vega demanded with a dumbfounded face. Jane simply shook and nodded her head, and made way for the open corridor, pulling Garrus quickly behind her. The doors shut behind them, soft echoes of swearing and laughter cold be heard from the other side of the compartment.

"Shepard…would you actually consider that…it was a bit harsh." Garrus grilled at her.

"Hmm... he'd get over it, besides…" she pause for a moment, looking up and down his body, "actually I think they might fit you even better." finishing with a smile. Garrus held his face with his hand, showing a bit of protest to the idea.

"I don't think so." He said. Before Shepard even considered saying something, the turian quickly pushed her further and harder through the mess hall, heading straight to the gun battery.


End file.
